See You Again
by Yoona Ramdanii
Summary: Fic ini terinspriradi dari lagu See You Again milik Wizt Khalifa Feat Charlie Puth... "Kau membuatku rindu, dobe!", Aku menaruh bunga krisan kesukaannya, di bawah tanah itu tertanam gadis yang sangat aku cintai.


**See You Again**

**FemNaruto x Sasuke**

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T **

**Mungkin abal, mungkin GaJe, mungkin typo, mungkin juga gak sesuai dengan selera para readers semuanya.**

**~•~•~•~**

**It's been a long day without you my friend**

**And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

**We've come a long way from where we began**

**Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

**When I see you again**

**.**

**.**

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi. Rasanya baru kemarin, aku melihatnya tersenyum dengan cerianya dihadapanku. Bertingkah konyol dan begitu bodohnya. Tapi sekarang, aku hanya bisa melihat ukiran namanya yang tercetak dengan pahatan pada batu nisan dikompleks pemakaman Konoha.

"Kau membuatku rindu, dobe!"

Aku menaruh bunga krisan kesukaannya, di bawah tanah itu tertanam gadis yang sangat aku cintai. Tapi tak sedikitpun aku bersedih atas kepergiannya tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku selalu mengenangnya, dalam kebahagiaan. Karena mungkin jika dia hidup, aku tak akan berdiri di atas tanah kuburannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang dobe?"

Mungkin waktu memang telah berlalu begitu cepat, namun kenangan indah bersama dengannya tak akan aku lupakan. Uzumaki Naruto, adalah satu satunya gadis yang bisa mengisi hatiku. Membawaku ke dalam dunianya yang penuh dengan tingkahnya yang konyol.

"Kita akan segera bertemu lagi Naru. Tunggu aku!"

Aku menjalani kehidupanku seakan dalam keadaan slowmotion, terasa begitu lama, hampa dan sangat melelahkan. Semenjak kepergiannya, tak ada lagi yang sanggup membuka pintu hatiku yang telah terkunci. Lucu, sangat lucu. Hatiku terbawa mati olehnya. Gadis yang begitu membuatku mabuk akan khadirannya.

"Kau masih ingat saat pertemuan pertama kita delapan tahun lalu dobe? Itu sangat konyol", aku tersenyum mengingat semuanya.

**Flashback On...**

Aku memarkirkan mobil Porce hitam milikku di seberang jalan yang sangat penuh akan lautan manusia. Mobil sport yang berjajar rapi terparkir berdampingan. Hentakan alunan musik R&amp;B menggema disepanjang jalan Senju street. Gadis gadis berpenampilan sexy, dan menggoda menghiasi acara ilegal malam ini. Ya, berhubung aku baru menginjakkan kaki di Konoha City kemarin, aku tak mengira akan mendapatkan hal serupa seperti ditempat asalku Oto.

Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah pembalap liar, penghuni jalanan kota Konoha. Tak pelak itu snagat menyenangkan untukku yang menggilai dunia balap. Menuju tengah malam, semua orang menepi ke pinggir jalan. Dan disaat yang bersamaan munculah lima mobil yang langsung mengambil tempat ditengah jalan untuk memulai balapan.

Tapi seorang gadis pirang turun dari mobil Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 kuning emas dengan gambar jilatan api merah, iris mata shappiernya membuatku tenang. Entahlah, tapi rasanya begitu sangat membuatku nyaman melihatnya. Sepertinya dia adalah orang yang sangat berpengaruh dalam dunia balap dikota ini.

"Siapa yang akan balapan hari ini?", teriak seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah ditengah tengah keramaian.

"Kiba ini taruhanku", si gadis blonde memberikan sejumlah uang pada pemuda yang berteriak tadi.

"Baiklah, Naruto ingat bagianku jika kau menang", jawab si pemuda a.k.a Kiba.

"Kau tenang saja, dua puluh persen bagianmu seperti biasa"

Naruto, benar benar gadis yang memukau. Tapi mungkin ini akan sangat menarik.

"Bolehkah aku ikut balapan?", tanyaku.

Semua orang langsung melihat kearahku. Gadis pirang itu menautkan kedua alisnya, sedangkan Kiba hanya menatapku dengan tatapan -siapa kau?-.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu disini", ucap sang gadis blonde.

"Ya, aku baru pindah kemarin", jawabku.

"Baiklah, mana taruhanmu?", tanya Kiba padaku.

Aku memberikan uang taruhan sesuai dengan yang telah disepakati semua rider. Malam ini hanya ada enam rider yang akan balapan. Aku melirik kearah gadis blonde di sampingku. Meskipun raut wajahnya sangat imut dan mnggemaskan tapi ternyata dia adalah Queen of Street di Konoha. Menakjubkan.

"Selamat datang di Senju Street!", ucapnya padaku.

Namun tak lama semua orang langsung berlarian melarikan diri, saat salah seorang dari mereka memberitahu jika polisi sedang menuju ke tempat dimana aku akan memulai balapan pertamaku di Konoha. "Cepat, Polisi datang!".

Aku tak membuang waktu langsung memacu mobil milikku dengan kecepatan tinggi, namun tanpa disadari, aku seolah sedang melakukan balapan dengan mobil yang ditunggangi Naruto. Saling salib dan saling memotong jalan agar menghalangi salah satu dari kami untuk lewat lebih dulu. Sangat menyenangkan.

Namun di saat aku akan menyalibnya, dia berhenti mendadak menimbulkan suara decitan ban yang begitu nyaring dan meninggalkan bekas diatas aspal jalan yang dilewatinya. Sejenak aku menghiraukannya. Tapi dia tak kunjung meneruskan perjalannanya. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dan memundurkan lagi mobilku.

Tepat saat mobilku sejajar dengan mobilnya, ku lihat dia tertunduk seolah sedang melamun. Aku memutuskan untuk turun dan menghampirinya. Aku mendekati mobil miliknya dan mengetuk kaca pengemudi.

"Kau tak apa?", tanyaku selidik.

Dia tak menolehkan wajahnya padaku, hanya membuka kaca mobilnya saja. Untuk sejenak aku bertanya, 'Ada yang salah dengannya'. Dan benar saja, Dia menoleh kearahku dengan seringaian yang begitu mempesona.

"Kau tertipu!", dengan cepat dia memacu mobilnya meninggalkanku yang mematung melihat tingkah konyolnya.

"Aku tertipu? Mustahil!", aku tersenyum melihat mobil Nissan yang berpacu cepat meninggalkanku dengan sejuta kejutan yang ku dapatkan malam ini.

**Flashback Off...**

"Itu sangat konyol dobe.", aku tersenyum mengingat kenangan saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Kau menipuku Naru. Kau benar benar menyebalkan!", gerutuku sambil tersenyum.

**~•~•~•~**

**Damn who knew**

**All the planes we flew**

**Good things we've been through**

**That I'll be standing right here talking to you**

**Bout another path**

**I Know we loved to hit the road and laugh**

**But something told me that it wouldn't last**

**Had to switch up**

**Look at things different, see the bigger picture**

**Those were the days**

**Hard work forever pays**

**Now I see you in a better place**

**.**

**.**

"Naru kau membuatku merasa memiliki tempat untuk kembali."

Aku masih setia bersimpuh disamping batu nisan miliknya. Menceritakan penggalan kenangan ayang telah kami lewati. Mengenang lagi masa masa menyenangkan yang pernah kami jalani bersama.

"Kau ingat saat kita pergi ke Ame, Naru? Itu adalah kali pertama kau membuatku berfikir untuk berhenti balapan dan menata hidupku lebih baik"

**Flashback On...**

"Ne Suke, kita sudah sering kali terbang melintasi langit hanya untuk sekedar menghindar dari kejaran polisi menyebalkan itu!", renggutnya padaku.

"Lalu kau ingin tertangkap dan mendekam dipenjara dan SIM mu di bekukan? apalagi kekacauan yang kita lakukan kemarin merugikan si Danzo itu", sahutku.

"Kakek brengsek yang melaporkan cucunya sendiri. Salah kau sendiri Sasuke yang menghancurkan mansion itu. Mobilku pun kau jadikan korban", telunjuknya tepat berada di depan hidungku.

"Ayolah Naru, itu hanya mobil bisa ku carikan yang lebih bagus.", belaku.

"Itu mobil pertamaku Suke. Peninggalan ayahku.", wajah garangnya tampak begitu imut dimataku.

"Baiklah akan ku perbaiki jika mobilmu tak dibuang si Danzo ke tempat penghancur", timpaku.

"Ck, Kau ini".

Hanya hening yang tercipta setelah Naruto meluapkan kemarahannya padaku. Memang semua ini salahku. Tapi apa boleh buat, si kakek tua itu tidak memenuhi permintaanku. Hanya sekedar mesin NOS yang ku inginkan. Bukan ceramah panjang tak penting yang membuat kepalaku berasap.

"Suke, kadang aku ingin mengakhiri pelarianku dan kembali menjalani kehidupanku seperti dulu."

Aku menatap Naruto yang terlihat indah dengan cahaya senja yang menyinari wajahnya yang cantik. Semburat merah menghiasi wajahku namun aku berhasil mengendalikan perasaan aneh yang menjalar dihatiku.

"Kita sering balapan, tertawa, bertingkah konyol seakan semuanya akan berjalan seperti yang kita inginkan. Tapi aku tahu itu tak akan selamanya Suke. Kita tak akan selamanya bertindak bodoh dan seenaknya seperti sekarang."

Aku membenarkan ucapannya. Karena mengingat umurku yang akan menginjak duapuluh tiga tahun, sudah sepantasnya aku memikirkan hidup yang lebih baik. Bukan selalu bertindak seenaknya dan konyol seperti anak kecil yang merengek untuk dituruti segala keinginannya.

"Aku ingin menjalani kehidupan normal Suke. Kau akan selalu ada bersamaku kan, Sasuke?", akupun mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus padanya.

**Flashback Off...**

"Kau tahu Naru, keinginanmu telah ku penuhi. Aku menjalankan perusahaan Otomotiv sesuai dengan apa yang kau dan aku inginkan. Aku telah menemukan jalan untuk menjalani kehidupan yang lebih baik berkat dirimu aku mengerti segala hal yang sebelumnya tak aku mengerti"

Aku masih membayangkan kenangan kenangan indah yang pernah aku lewati bersama Naruto. Gadis musim panas yang selali membjat hatiku lebih berwarna. Merasakan hangatnya kehidupan yang selama ini tak aku dapatkan dari keluargaku.

Begitu banyak hal yang telah dia ajarkan padaku. Membuka mata dan fikiranku akan semua persepsi yang menyelimuti kegelapan hatiku. Meakipun didunia yang keras, dia menjalani kehidupannya dengan baik tanpa mengeluh dan selalu membuat 'keluarga'nya bahagia.

**~•~•~•~**

**How could we not talk about family when family's all**

**that we got?**

**Everything I went through you were standing there by**

**my side**

**And now you gonna be with me for the last ride**

.

.

"Kau tahu Naru, kau selalu mementingkan apa yang yang kau anggap sebagai bagian dari hidupmu. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Nejii, Sai, begitu juga dengan Tenten dan Kiba selalu merindukanmu. Mereka benar benar kehilanganmu. Begitu juga aku, aku merasa hidupku terasa berjalan dengan lambat dan terasa kosong tanpa kehadiranmu. Aku dan mereka selalu merindukanmu."

Tanpa terasa air mataku menetes, mengingat saat balapan yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu terjadi. Mobil yang Sakura dan Hinata tumpangi kehilangan kendali dan menabrak pembatas jalan. Naruto melakukan manufer berbahaya drngan memutar stirnya seratus delapan puluh derajat, yang membuat mobilnya berputar untuk menyelamatkan Sakura dan Hinata.

Naruto berhasil menyelamatkan mereka, tapi Naruto mengalami cedera parah di kepala karena benturan dan shok yang mengakibatkan Naruto koma selama satu bulan.

**Flashback On...**

"Sasuke kau mau tidak balapan denganku, aku janji ini yang terakhir kalinya sebelum kita berhenti dan menjalani kehidupan baru kita?"

"Kau yakin tak akan menyesal Naru?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Teme!"

"Kalian akan balapan? boleh kami ikut?", tanya Sakura.

"Kalian selalu saja balapan berdua, apa kami bukan bagian dari keluargamu Naru?", timpa Ino.

"Baiklah, kita akan balapan. Tapi ini untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kita berhenti dan menjalani hidup kita yang baru, bagaimana?", sahut Naruto dngan senyuman lima jarinya yang bisa membuatku hanyut dalam kehangatannya.

"Baiklah, kita pasti menang ya kan Hinata?", sahut Sakura.

"I-iya Sakura-chan, Na-Naruto kau ja-jangan remehkan ka-mi", seru Hinata dengan terbata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami juga akan ikut", sahit Kiba.

"Mendokusai. Tak apa kan Naru?", tanya Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, kita akan balapan malam ini.", Naruto tersenyum manis dan membuat semua lelaki yang melihatnya merasakan hal yang sama. Terpukau akan keindahan gadis blonde beriris shappire, Naruto.

Malam hari sesuai dengan apa yang sudah disepakati, aku dan kelompok 'Taka' akan melakukan balapan di lembah akhir. Karena situasi jalan yang sepi dan juga jalanan yang banyak tikungan tajam sangat cocok untuk balapan ini. Karena disinilah keluarga Taka lahir. Anak anak yang tak punya orang tua, dan sangat menyukai dunia balap seperti mereka.

Aku selalu melihat jika Naruto, meskipun selalu bertingkah konyol dan sangat ceroboh tapi dia selalu menjadi pusatnya dari keluarga mereka. Dia bisa menjadi seorang kakak yang bijak untuk Hinata dan Tenten, menjadi adik yang manja untuk Shikamaru dan Ino, Teman yang menyebalkan untuk Kiba dan Neji, dan juga bertingkah konyol layaknya seorang sahabat untuk mereka.

Dia benar benar membuatku kagum. aku sadar aku menyayanginya. Namun tak bisa aku ungkapkan padanya sekarang. Tapi nanti saat balapan terakhir ini usai, dan aku akan memintanya untuk menjadi milikku.

"Kau memikirkannya Suke?", tanya Shikamaru.

"Hn."

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya, katakanlah sebelum semuanya terlambat."

"Apa maksudmu?", tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Entahlah, semoga firasatku ini salah"

Balapanpun dimulai. hanya ada delapan mobil yang kami pakai untuk balapan. Aku, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji dan Sai mengendarai mobil kami masing masing. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten mengendarai dua mobil yang berbeda. Sedangkan Kiba menjadi pengawas balapan, jika ada polisi yang mengetahui keberadaan kami, maka Kiba akan memberiyahukan lewat interkom radio yang kami bawa masing masing sebagai alat komunikasi.

Balapanpun dimulai dengan Neji yang memimpin diposisi pertama, sedangkan aku asik bermanufer untuk menyaingi Naruto. Semuanya berjalan lancar. Beberapa tikungan dilalui dengan mudah tapi semakin lama semakin panas situasi balapan ini.

Naruto berhasil menyalip mobil Neji yang berada di depan, begitupun aku yang terus mengekor mobil Naruto dibelakang. Tak kami duga jika mobil yang ditunggangi Dakura menyalib dan meelrebut posisi pertama. Sangat cepat. Tikungan seperti tapak kuda terlihat didepan dengan jarak yang tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi.

"Sial, aku tak bisa mengendalikan ini. Hinata bagaimana ini?"

Terdengar susara panik dari interkom radio yang kami bawa. Sakura histeris karena mobil yang dikendarainya tak bisa dikendalikan karena menggunakan NoS disaat menikung membuat putaran ban seperti melayang dan mobil terpelanting.

"Suke, kau bawa tali tidak?", tanya Naruto.

"Ada, apa yang harus kita lakukan Dobe?', tanyaku dengan tatapan horor melihat mobil Sakura terpelanting .

"Kau percepat mobilmu tunggu aku dibawah, siapkan tali untuk menarik mobil Sakura", jawabnya .

"Ck, dobe itu berbahaya. Jangan konyol disaat seperti ini!", teriakku.

"Mereka satu satunya keluarga yang ku punya Teme!"

"Tapi kau...", tanpa mendengar ucapanku Naruto menambah kecepatan mobilnya dan membanting stirnya kekanan agar berbelok kekiri. Dengan menggunakan NoS yang cukup tinggi, mobil Naruto menambrak pembatas jalan dan berhasil menabrakan mobilnya ke mobil Sakura yang berada di tikungan terakhir di bawahnya.

Mobil Sakura terbalik Namun hanya terpental dan menabrak pembatas jalan sebagai tumpuan untuk berhenti. Tak ada kerusakan fatalpada mobilnya. Tapi pandanganku seketika membulat melihat mobil yang diginakan Naruto terbalik dan terguling masuk kedalam jurang.

Aku menabrakan mobilku sendiri kesebuah pohon di pinggir tebing, aku menerjang tebing curam untuk menolong Naruto dengan luka dipelipis yang membiat pandanganku terhalangi. Betapa shoknya aku melihat Naruto bersimbah darah dengan beberapa serpihan kaca masih menancap di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Wajahnya tertutup darah. Aku buru buru menarik tubuh Naruto kedalam dekapanku. Seelah menjauh dari mobil yang terbakar, mobil yang ditumpangi Naruto meledak.

Aku membawa Naruto untuk Naik ke atas tebing, Aku tak bisa mendengar hembusan nafasnya. Nafasku tercekat, gadis yang aku cintai bersimbah darah dalam pelukanku.

Shikamaru terlihat menuruni tebing dan langsung membantuku membawa tubuh Naruto untuk segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Aku bersukur, karena Sakura dan Hianta tidak mengalami cedera serius. Tapi mereka terisak melihat keadaan Naruto.

.

.

Ini sudah satu bulan berlalu setelah insiden kecelakaan itu. Tapi Naruto belum sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya terbalut perban. Lukanya sangat parah. Sudah seminggu ini aku merinduka tatapannya yang menenangkan. aku terus berada disisinya.

Sakura dan Hinata terus menangis setiap kali berkunjung ke rumah sakit. Merasa bersalah atas tindakan bodoh yang menyebabkan sang gadis matahari terbaring tak sadarkan diri hingga hari ini.

Mereka sering menggantikanku berjaga selagi aku mengurus keperluanku. Tapi tak sedikitpun perkembangan yang ditunjukkan Naruto untuk bertahan. Semakin hari kondisinya semakin melemah. Tapi ketika aku dtang dan berada didekatnya kondisinya menjadi stabil. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Dobe, bangunlah. Apa kau tak lelah terus terbaring seperti ini?", ku genggam tangannya erat.

"Dobe, ku tahu jika aku mencintaimu?", tanyaku.

"Aku ingin terus kau bersamaku. Bangunlah", seruku.

"Suke, aku kira firastku itu salah. Tapi aku tak percaya jika semua ini terjadi"

"Sudahlah Shika, semuanya sudah terjadi. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah, Naruto pasti tahu apa yang dilakukannya itu benar", jawabku.

"Suke, maafkan aku!", seru gadis buble gum a.k.a Sakura.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf Sakura, aku yakin Naruto tak akan suka melihatmu seperti ini!"

**Flashback Off...**

**~•~•~•~**

**First you both go out your way**

**And the vibe is feeling strong**

**And what's Small turn to a friendship**

**A friendship turn into a bond**

**And that bond will never be broken**

**And the love will never get lost**

**And when brotherhood come first**

**Then the line Will never be crossed**

**Established it on our own**

**When that line had to be drawn**

**And that line is what we reached**

**So remember me when I'm gone**

**How could we not talk about family when family's all**

**that we got?**

**Everything I went through you were standing there by**

**my side**

**And now you gonna be with me for the last ride**

.

.

"Kita berpetualan bersama, mengalami masa masa sulit bersama. aku merindukan itu semua dobe!", tuturku terisak.

"Tapi kau pergi meninggalkanku sendiri,kau tahu aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu? Aku merasa separuh hasrat hidupku terbawa mati bersamamu dobe".

"Kau telah hidup dalam hatiku Naru, selamanya takkan pernah terganti. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Ikatan kita tak akan pernah rusak. Perasaanku tak akan pernah hilang. Selamanya aku akan terus mencintaimu. Aku janji", tuturku.

"Aku menemukan ini ditumpukan barang barangmu Naru. Ini buku diarimu?".

Aku mulai membuka lembar demi lembar kertas dari buku yang ku bawa. Didalamnya terdapat begitu banyak kalimat yang membuatku tercenung. Merasa sesak, sedih dan bahagia di saat yang bersamaan. Aku menemukan sebuah foto terjatuh dari balik halaman yang kubuka.

Sebuah gambar menampakkan sevuah moment yang begitu berharga menurut sipemilik, Naruto. Senyum cerah mengembang di wajah cantiknya, mendekap lengan seorang pemuda. Yang tak lain adalah aku sendiri. Dibalik foto itu tertulis sebuah memo:

_' Hari ini aku merasa bahagia, Teme. Aku bisa bersamamu hari ini. Aku ingin ini bisa terus aku rasakan hingga aku mati. Jika kau menemukan ini, mungkin saat itu aku tak lagi berada disampingmu. _

_Sasuke, aku ingij kau tahu satu hal. aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku tak bisa mengungkapkan semuanya. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan mereka -keluargaku- untuk terus hidup bersamamu. Aku harap kau mengerti. _

_Kau selalu disisiku, terimakasih Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu. Selalu._

_Meskipun aku tak lagi berada disampingmu, untuk menjahili dan mengataimu. Tapi percayalah jika ikatan kita tak akan pernah putus. _

_Maafkan aku Suke. Aku lebih memilih mereka. Aku berjanji jika nanti kita dipertemukan lagi. Aku akan selalu disampingmu, selamanya.'_

_._

_._

"Kau sudah tahu jika kau akan meninggalkanku Naru?", tanyaku.

"Ini sebelum balapan kita yang terakhir? Apakah kau sudah merencanakan ini Dobe?", tanyaku dengan nafas tercekat.

Aku tak mengerti mengapa dia setega ini padaku. Tapi aku mengerti mungkin ini yang telah dipilihnya. Mereka -keluarga- Taka, adalah hal yang paling berharga. Dan aku yakin jika Naruto selalu mencintaiku, tanpa mengatakan semuanya padaku. Sudah jelas semuanya. Cintaku terbalas. Hanya, aku terlambat mengetahui segalanya.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu Naru"

**~•~•~•~**

**So let the light guide your way**

**Hold every memory as you go**

**And every road you take**

**will always lead you home**

.

.

"Naru, kuharap kau menemukan seberkas cahaya disana. Tunggulah aku Naru".

"Aku selalu mengingat akan bayanganmu, senyumanmu yang menenangkan. Tingkahmu yang membuatku tertawa. Sikapmu yang selalu membuatku rindu. Sentuhanmu yang begitu memabukanku, semuanya masih terekam jelas difikiranku Naru.", aku tersenyum sambik mengelus lembut batu nisan gadia yang aku cintai.

"Aku selalu mengingat setiap kenangan yang telah kita leqati berama Naru, Kau tahu setiap jalan yang kulewati selalu membawaku hanyut akan bayanganmu. Dan bayanganmu selalu menuntunku pulang dedalam rengkuhanmu. Untuk alasan itulah aku disini Naru. Kau selalu membuatku pulang untuk berada disampingmu. Seprti saat ini."

Aku membaringkan tubuhku disamping gundukan tanah makamnya. Memandangi langit yang mulai menggelap. Semburat senja yang menghiasi lngit sore hari ini, mengingatkanku pada senyumannya yang begitu hangat menenangkan.

**~•~•~•~**

**It's been a long day without you my friend**

**And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

**We've come a long way from where we began**

**Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

**When I see you again**

.

.

Aku jalani hari hari yang terasa melelahkan dan terasa begitu lama untuk kulewati. Semenjak kepergiannya aku merasakan kesendirian yang begitu membelenggu. Tapi sekarang sedikit perasaan itu menghilang, tergantikan rasa hangat yang menjalar dihatiku.

Sekarang aku tahu jika Naruto, selalh mencintaiku sampai dia mati meninggalkanku untuk sementara waktu. Hanya tanah ini yang memisahkan aku dan dia. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk aku menyusulnya.

"Aku berjanji Naru, aku akan menjalani hidupku sesuai dengana pa yang kau inginkan. Dan jika waktuku untuk bertemu denganmu telah tiba akan kuceritakan semuanya padamu. Aku akan selalu mngunjungimu disini Naru. Promise"

Aku masih mmandangi langit yang telah gelap, namun sang bintang mulai menampakkan existensinya. Cahaya yang redup dikejauhan namun menenangkan secara bersamaaan.

"Aku berharap kau ada disalah satu bintang itu Naru. Aku merindukanmu"

Aku beranjak dari posisiku, aku kembali berdiri dan membelakangi gundukan tanah pembaringan Naruto. Aku tertinduk dan merasakan kehadirannya. Entahlah aku tak mengerti. Tapi perasaan ini, tidak salah lagi. Dia mungkin berada disini menemaniku.

Angin malam menerpa wajahku. Tapi bukan dingin yang kurasakan. Hangat. Sangat hangat. Seperti sebuah ciuman hangat dibibirku. Apakah aku gila? aku rasa tidak. Tapi ini terasa begitu nyata. Untuk sekejap aku menikmatinya. Aku berharap ini akan menjadi nyata.

"Kau disini Naru?", tanyaku pada udara kosong dihadapanku.

Sejenak aku merasakan sebuah sentuhan, meskipun seperti ngin yang menerpa tubuhku. Tapi itu terasa sangat nyata. Aku tersenyun dan berusaha untuk mendekap udara kosong dihadapanku. Merasakan ketiadaan yang meninggakan jejak rasa hangat ditubuhku. Aku pasti berkhayal, tapi perasaan ini begitu kuat.

Perasaan itu perlahan memudar, tergantikan rasa dingin yang menusuk. Hari ini tepat tiga tahun kepergiannya. Dan selama itu aku terpuruk dalam rasa hampa. Tapi, mungkin sekarang tak akan terjadi. Aku tahu satu akenyataan, jika dia mencintaiku. Meakipun terlambat aku mengetahui semuanya. Namun aku tetap merasa bahagia.

"Naru, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Tak apakan jika kau sendirian disini?", tanyaku dengan berbalik menghadap batu nisan bertuliskan namanya.

"Aku janji akan mengunjungimu lgi disini", ucapku.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Jaa Naru".

Aku rengkuh batu nisan dihadapanku, aku kecup nisan itu dan mengelusnya lembut. Berharap rasa itu tersalurkan pada jasad yang tertanam dibawahnya. Aku berbalik dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju mobil Nissan Skyline GT-R R34. Dengan modifikasi sama persis seperti kesukaanya. Bahkan warna dan gambar yang melekat pada body mobil itu sma persis dengan miliknya dulu sebelum hancur dan meledak. Meskipun bukan mobil asli miliknya, tapi aku membuat mobil itu terlihat sama persis seperti mobil miliknya.

Sejenak aku berbalik menatap kearah tempat pemakaman Konoha. Aku tersenyum dan bergumam "I Love You, Naruto".

**Sasuke Pov Off...**

.

.

"I Love You To, Sasuke"

Tanpa disadari, Seberkas sinar menyinari samping makam tepat samping Sasuke berdiri. Sesosok bayangan kabur terlihat, seorang gadis bersurai pirang memiliki iris mata biru sappier, mengenakan long drees berwarna putih mengantar kepergian Sasuke. Dibalasnya ucapan Cinta itu, tak lama setelahnya bayangan itu memudar diantara gelapnya malam.

.

.

.

**~End~**

**Hallo minna, maaf saya publish Fic baru. Padahal Fic saya belum kelar. hehehe**

**Gommen Ne, oh ya minna maaf sebelumnya untuk Fic saya -Aku, Kamu, Selamanya- belum di update lagi. Karena saya bekerja dan belum nemu feel yang pas buat adegan action antara NaruHina. Tapi saya janji akan lanjut, meskipun entah kapan karena harus benar benar pas. Supaya gkk mengecewakan minna. Baiklah. **

**Akhir kata dari saya, RIVIEW PLEASE!**

**salam,**

**Yoona Ramdanii**


End file.
